radianthistoriafandomcom-20200222-history
Nodes
A node is a point in the timestream where history branches in two. Thanks to the powers of the White Chronicle, you can return to any node and change your decisions to find a different path. As Teo and Lippti explain later in the game, these points are fixed in the timestream and are born of Stocke's experience: this means that you can't access a moment in history where Stocke was not present. List of Nodes Prologue: Stocke Daydream Stocke was given orders by Heiss to meet an informant at Lazvill Hills. Stocke is given the White Chronicle. Marco and Rayinie joined Stocke. However, he had a vision of them dying. Rosch shows up to see Stocke off. He's Stocke's comrade and best friend. Rosch can't shake the inexplicable feeling that something bad will happen to Stocke. Children of Historia Stocke and the party headed to rendezvous with the informant. Upon making contact, however, their source was assassinated. Stocke was ambushed by Palomides the Executioner. The vision had come true. Seriously wounded, Stocke jumps into a river. Stocke arrived in a place called Historia. Here he meets two twins. Stocke traveled back in time to avoid Palomides and breaks through the blockade. His party returns to Alistel with their informant. Awakening Stocke awakens in Alistel Castle's infirmary. He and Sonja are attacked. Rosch saves Stocke and Sonja from the attack, but the invader turns to sand after his defeat. Nobody knows if the Sand Plague is connected to the desertification of the continent. Even so, Stocke is ordered to keep the details of his attack under wraps. The Beginning Rosch asked Stocke to join his Brigade. Now he must decide to join Rosch, or stay in Specint. Stocke realizes that this is a critical decision. Specint Assignment Stocke decides to stay in Specint. Heiss now order Stocke to acquire intel from the Item Shop so Stocke can capture Vlad. Stocke learns that Vlad will appear in the bar. Stocke successfully subdued and arrested Vlad outside the bar. Now he must report back to Heiss. Top Secret Mission Heiss tells Stocke that his next mission will send him into Granorg. He will be behind enemy lines. Stocke must meet an informant under a bridge at Lazvil Hills for new intel. Force Core Joining Rosch Brigade Stocke accepts Rosch's invitation. His first mission under Rosch is to clear the Granorg forces out of Alma Mine. Stocke heads to the Mine via Lazvil Hills. The Closed Mine Upon arriving at Alma Mine, Stocke finds that it is caved in. Should he destroy the rocks to storm the mine or ambush the enemy here? He faces a critical choice. The Fallen Capital (ending) Stocke decided to ambush the enemy, but it was a big loss of time. While his party stayed with the mission, a detached force stormed the capital. Alistel is lost. Breaking Rocks Stocke needs explosives to remove the rocks, but the explosives merchant is nowhere to be seen. Your actions in the alternate timeline have changed this timeline. The merchant arrived this time. Duel in the Dark With the rocks cleared from the mine's entrance, the battle against Granorg will finally begin. Stocke and his comrades eliminated the Granorg forces, and returned home victorious. Night Watch (sidequest) Soldier Recruit (sidequest) SH Ch. 1 To Granorg Marco and Raynie will accompany Stocke on his mission to Granorg, but Stocke needs to meet them in town, first. The Bridge at Lazvil After meeting up with Marco and Raynie, Stocke now heads to meet Heiss' agent. The agent should be waiting to meet Stocke under the bridge. The Messenger's News The agent never showed up. Stocke wonders if he should go on to the mine or continue waiting. The Queen Ascendant (ending) Stocke didn't wait for the agent and made his move, winning the battle at Alma Mine. However, the Alistellian army crumbled under constant pressure from Granorg. No-Show Stocke waited, but to no avail. What happened to the agent? Stocke's action in the other timeline altered this timeline, and the agent arrives. He tells Stocke to go through the Sand Fortress. Echoing Hills While heading to the Sand Fortress, Stocke and his party hear a cry for help. Struggle with Bandits The explosives merchant was being attached by a group of bandits who called themselves the Desert Crows. Breakthrough The Sand Fortress is under Granorg control. In order to reach Granorg, Stocke must break through their defensive line. Stocke's party defeats all the enemies barring their path. Beastkind Stocke saves a Beastkind girl whose friends offer to get Stocke through the Granorg checkpoint. Stocke's Display The guards were unwilling to let Stocke pass. He must decide whether to force his way through, or find another metod. A Sealed Path (ending) Stocke forces his way through the soldiers. However, this alerts the other soldiers and the mission fails. Sword Dancing Adter Stocke claimed to be an entertainer, the guard demanded to see a performance. Stocke performed the sword dance he had learned from Kiel, and was allowed through. The group heads to a campsite in the west. Collecting Wood Stocke was asked to gather five pieces of firewood for camp. As Stocke gathers firewood, Aht calls him over to the south hill. Aht and Stocke team up to kill a huge boar, and bring their firewood back to the campsite. After resting for a night, the group now heads for Granorg. Preparing a Meal Aht taught Stocke how to use "Mana Sight" so that he could find firewood more easily. Aht's Prayer The group comes across a deceased traveler. Aht sends the soul of the traveler to heaven. She told Stocke this was her true job. Stocke learned that Aht was a shaman. The Sister An Ancient City Stocke has finally reached Granorg, where the Alistellian agent is waiting for him. After thanking the entertainers, Stocke now heads to the business district. The King's Daughter (sidequest) Princess' Charge (ending) What Was Inherited (sidequest) Distorted Hope (ending) Accident in the Cave (sidequest) The Ultimate Dish (sidequest) AH Ch. 1 A New Mission While Stocke and the party rested, they met Kiel, who had been sent by Sonja. Stocke heads for the castle's infirmary. Summoned by Raul The Rosch Brigade had won its first victory. Stocke and Rosch head to Lt. General Raul's office for their next mission. Raul orders the Brigade to head for Judgment Cliff for full mission details. Through Lazvil The Brigade heads through Lazvill Hills on their way to get further orders at Judgement Cliff. Heiss' Intentions The Brigade was told to report to Field Marshal Viola at the Sand Fortress. But something about the informant roused Stocke's suspicion. Stocke chases after him. Stocke captured the informant and tried to interrogate him. However, the informant suddenly turned to sand. Reporting to Viola Stocke warns Rosch, but doesn't mention the Sand Plague. They continue on towards the Sand Fortress. Rosch's Brigade arrives at the Sand Fortress and must report to Field Marshal Viola. The Valkyrie Stocke is given leave to explore the fortress while Rosch reports in. Kiel's Talent Kiel teaches Stocke the art of Sword Dancing as thanks for Stocke teaching him swordsmanship. Conditions Worsen Reports that state that Field Marshal Viola's troops are facing long odds are relayed to the Sand Fortress. Rosch must decide to either dispatch rescue forces or defend from within the fortress. Front of Despair (ending) Rosch dispatched forces to aid Viola, but the enemy anticipated this. Dias sent more troops to exploit the divided defenses. They were too much to overcome. Ambush Tactics Dias' knights were a feint, so Stocke allowed them to breach the Sand Fortress. Stocke disarms their bombs using Mana Sight. This shifts the battle in the defenders' favor. Sand Fortress Battle Stocke and the others are ordered to hold the fortress while Viola is engaged in battle. They successfully hold and defend the Sand Fortress from the Granorgite invaders. A Message From Home The Rosch Brigade will be honored in a ceremony for their defense of the Sand Fortress. Rosch and Kiel return to Alistel to attend the ceremony. Marco the Calm (sidequest) Raynie the Active (sidequest) Red-Letter Day (sidequest) Meese in Alistel says the Sonja has been acting strangely. He asks Stocke to check on her and lend help as necessary. A Knight's End (ending) Stocke decides to talk to Sonja. However, Rosch does not speak to Sonja and they break up. Later, Rosch dies alone in battle. Flower of Promise (sidequest) A Letter to Tomorrow (sidequest) To help Cedric of Alistel write a book, Stocke goes to speak with Viola at the Sand Fortress. Viola agrees to help Stocke but asks him to return some other time. Viola entrusts her diary to Stocke and tells him to put it to good use. A Voice Unheard (ending) Stocke decides not to give Viola's diary. Cedric is probably killed, Viola disappears in the turmoil of politics, and Hugo's desire for power goes out of control. Engineer Recruit (sidequest) SH Ch. 2 Duty Revealed Stocke's next mission is to assassinate Princess Eruca. She's rumored to be connected to the Resistance. Stocke must now find a way into the Palace. Castle Sewers Stocke has discovered that underground waterways in Granorg may be a way into the palace. Stocke decided to investigate the area behind a local tavern after talking to a nervous barkeeper. Secret of the Sewers The underground waterways are a maze of twisted passages, mostly alike. Stocke has to use switches in order to where he wishes. Escort The party encounters Claire in the underground waterway and decides to help her return to the surface. Claire thanked the party for aiding her out of the waterway. How to Disappear The passage connecting the castle to the underground waterway is tightly guarded. Stocke can't just plow through. Stocke must find some way to mask his presence. Fated Assassination (ending) Stocke played decoy, and the assassination seemed successful. However, Marco and Raynie were captured. Later, discrepancies about the killing arose...The truth surrounding this event may never be known. High Alert Palace security is ironclad. Stocke has to use some kind of special skill to get through. Successful Infiltration Stocke used the Vanish skill he learned while battling Heiss to bypass security. He searches for Princess Eruca. He found a figure on the balcony that looked like the Princess. The figure turned out to be a trap, and the group is forced to flee the palace. Princess of Light Resistance forces aid Stocke's party's escape. Stocke learns that Eruca leads the Resistance. Stocke is told that Queen Protea must be dethroned to perform a ritual to stop the desertification. Eruca asks Stocke to join her quest to save the world. Mankind & Beastkind (sidequest) Stocke is called over by a Granorgite soldier, who asks Stocke to bring the traveling entertainer Liese to him. Liese declines the offer to meet the man, but it seems he cannot forget about Liese. Chains of Hatred (ending) AH Ch. 2 One & Only (sidequest) Alistel's Offensive The stage has been set for Alistel's full invasion of Granorg. Rosch was assigned the task of scouting the enemy forces. Stocke is tasked with covering Rosch's exfiltration. Viola's Decision Stocke returned to the past with documents that detailed an ambush on the Rosch Brigade. Upon seeing the plans, Field Marshal Viola dispatches Thaumatech soldiers to Gran Plain. Battle of Gran Plain The invasion of Gran Plain has begun. Stocke heads west to rendezvous with the Rosch Brigade. A Meeting Too Late Stocke reached rendezvous point, but the Rosch Brigade was already facing annihilation. The Lion General (ending) Thanks to Stocke's quick thinking, the Alistel forces emerged victorious. But the price of victory was high...Stocke lost his best friend, Rosch, in the battle. Rosch in Crisis The Rosch Brigade is in grave danger. Stocke and his party must move quickly to save them. Wolf in the Fold Stocke retrieved some documents from a dead Granorg soldier. It appears that the Rosch Brigade walked right into a trap. Lives Entrusted Viola increased the pace of the campaign, so Stocke rejoined Rosch earlier than expected. However, Rosch was still gravely wounded. Kiel sacrificed himself as a decoy to save Rosch. Homecoming Stocke took Rosch back to Alistel, but Rosch's wounds are severe. An emergency operation is necessary. During this, Raul asks Stocke to search Hugo's office for evidence of a setup. Parting Ways When Stocke snuck into Hugo's office, he found Heiss waiting for him. After a battle with Heiss, Stocke mastered the Vanish skill. Flight Stocke obtained proof of Hugo's betrayal, but this made him a target. He must now flee Alistel. Fiendish Swordsman Recruit (sidequest) Mercenary Recruit (sidequest) SH Ch. 3 The Resistance Having been saved by the Resistance, Stocke and his party must put a halt to their mission. They leave Granorg and head to Cornet Village. Sand Sword A soldier in the Resistance, Will, has asked Stocke to bring him a Sand Sword. To Cornet Village Ricky guides Stocke to Cornet Village. Evil Tidings Capital in Flames Will's Sword Eruca's Whereabouts Aht's Fight Pierre's Betrayal Something Precious Rescue the Princess Wounded Otto Will to the Rescue Breakthrough Aht's Camp Death of a Friend Stray Lion (ending) Rosch in Fury East and West Battle Despairing Young Man (sidequest) Assassination of Dias (sidequest) The World's Betrayal (ending) AH Ch. 3 The Beastkind Forest Unacceptable Loss Gauntlet Beastkind's Favor Report from Vanoss Darkness in Alistel Reunion with Raul Premonition of War Shattered Steel Arm Assassination of Raul (ending) Rosch in Agony Lion's Awakening Wandering Soul (sidequest) Vanoss worries about Aht as he leaves Alistel. It seems the previous shaman had strayed from her path.... Vanoss hoped that Aht wouldn't make the same mistake. Stocke hears that the previous shaman was supposedly in Skalla. They meet the shaman. Aht quietly returns the shaman's friend's soul to the heavens. Vanoss reveals that the previous shaman was his daughter. He thanks Stocke for helping to return her to the right path. Fleeting Peace (ending) Aht uses her shamanistic powers as she sees fit, and imprisons Stocke somewhere to protect him. Second Opinion (sidequest) Stocke meets a woman in Alistel who lost her husband to disease. If he'd had an Anti-Poison, he could have been saved... Stocke went to the past to give an Anti-Poison to the man. The medicine saved the man's life before he could die of poison. Battlefield Missive (sidequest) SH Ch. 4 Imprisoned Stocke Gladiator Saving Aht Inquiry in the Desert The Tournament ChiClad Warrior When the time comes to fight the warrior(pls edit name), they find out that the warrior could use Chi to paralyze them. Aht suggests she use her life force to defeat the warrior...but Stocke thinks something is wrong. Stocke decides to stop Aht from using her life force and retreat, then goes back to the time in Celestia to consult Gafka, as the warrior hints Gafka was the only one to break and use Chi. Aht's Sacrifice (ending) Stocke did not stop Aht from using her life force. They successfully defeated the warrior, but Aht dies. Breaker of Chi Search for Friends The Great Menace Desert City Messiah A King's Decision Hedge in Exile A New Battle The Next Foe (sidequest) The Road to Victory (sidequest) The final opponent the gladiator had prepared was a giant spider, like the one that attacked Cygnus. Stocke was somehow able to slay this monster, and his name became well known in Cygnus. AH Ch. 4 Celestian War A Friend to Elm Blade's Resurrection Winds of War Call to Destruction A New Alliance The Eternal War (ending) A Beastkind Warrior Gafka's Past Southbound Road to Forgia Gafka's Homeland Conversion (sidequest) After fleeing to Celestia, Sonja says that the Gauntlet can be strengthened with items called Cores. The Impale Core allows Rosch to use Impale Mode. With the Blast Core, Rosch can now use Blasting Pain. The Haste Core gives Rosch the ability to use Haste Mode. With all three Cores, Rosch's Gauntlet is now the most powerful it can be. SH Ch. 5 Scorching Battlefield Warlord's Request A Mighty King's Death (ending) Garland asks Stocke to protect Cygnus as Garland goes to meet with Dias. But, Dias sprang a trap at the meeting, killing Garland. Dias Strikes Stocke Strikes Secret Weapons Garland's Arrival Destroy the Ballistas Terrain Advantage A New Journey An Unwanted Reunion (sidequest) There may be a spy in the city... or so Ricky says. If this is true, something must be done. Stocke meets a woman named Mimel at a bar. It seems she and Marco are friends. Stocke questioned the barkeep and finds evidence that Mimel is some kind of spy. The party confronts Mimel with the evidence and stops her from further spying. However, someone turns her into sand. Stocke reports to Ricky regarding the spy. Who was behind this? With Mimel dead, any answers to that question have been lost. Simmering Fury (ending) Mimel takes her own life after being sent to prison by Stocke. Learning this drives Marco into a murderous frenzy. AH Ch. 5 Battle for Skalla Rosch's Stratagem Skalla Liberated Sand Fortress Siege Commander's Fall Forbidden Weaponry Etherion Divine Judgement (ending) Royal Talisman A Black Disciple Gafka & the Scrolls The Ultimate Skill (sidequest) The Beast God's Birth (sidequest) Galva of Forgia shows Gafka how to become the legendary Beast God. To do so, the "Beast God's Nail" is required. It seems it was last seen at Gran Plain... The Gutral warrior's tomb seems to be at Gran Plain. Stocke's party went to the tomb. The Gutral's spirit appeared and gave them the "Beast God's Nail." Stocke gives Galva the "Beast God's Nail." Galva tells Stocke to come talk to him when he's ready. Gafka decides not to throw away his heart to gain power. Beast God's Reign (ending) Gafka became the Beast God and saw all humans as his enemies. He uses his power to eliminate them and wipes the world clean of humanity. At Journey's End (sidequest) Oncoming Calamity (ending) SH Ch. 6 Waiting at Skalla An Introduction Merchant Tarquin To Holff Ruins The Beast Mark Trial Overcoming the Trial The Final Defense Premature Invasion (ending) The Impregnable The Royal Throne Moon Armlet (sidequest) The Good Thief's Way (sidequest) The Living Legend (sidequest) In order to meet with a mysterious martial artist in Itolia Wasteland, Stocke must search for his disciples. "Time carries away all things. The past shapes the future. Hope is in the past." Stocke met with the disciple, Chalice, in Celestia, and found the location of the Pact she had hidden. Stocke learned the location of another Pact by speaking with Pentacle in Granorg. Stocke found the fourth disciple, Wand, in Alistel, and learned the location of the pact. The Three Contracts After taking all the Pacts to Sword, Master Vainqueur appeared before Stocke. The Blades Trial (sidequest) Master Vainqueur says that he will teach skills to Stocke in exchange for Sword Pacts. Stocke learned Shadow Arts after returning the Shade Pact. Stocke learned Dullahan Sword from the Death Pact. Stocke learned Will o' Wisp from the Fire Pact. Stocke learned Wraith Blade from the Soul Pact. Stocke learned all the skills Master Vainqueur had to teach him. The Starlit Trial (sidequest) Master Vainqueur says that he will teach skills to Aht in exchange for Star Pacts. Aht learned Dancing Death from the Meteorite Pact. Aht learned Volt Star Trap from the Thunderstar Pact. Aht learned Flame Star Trap from the Firestar Pact. Aht learned Frost Star Trap from the Icestar Pact. Aht learned all the skills that Master Vainqueur had to teach her. The Light Trial (sidequest) Master Vainqueur says that he will teach skills to Eruca in exchange for Light Pacts. Eruca learned Shine from the Sunlight Pact. Eruca learned Burst Light from the Firelight Pact. Eruca learned Divine Light from the Protection Pact. Eruca learned Holy Light from the Divine Pact. Eruca learned all the skills that Master Vainqueur had to teach her. The Final Trial (sidequest) Master Vainqueur brings on the final ordeal for the students who learned all his skills. That is... they must defeat him. What happens after the Master is defeated? After a fierce battle, Stocke and the others emerged victorious. After praising them, Master Vainqueur re-forges Historica and returns it to its original form. AH Ch. 6 Flux War The Royal Secret Turning of the Tide Viola's Last Stand In Pursuit Demigod Hugo the Omnipotent (ending) Wielder of Infinity An End to Madness Thaumatech's End (sidequest) A Scholar's Creed (sidequest) AH Final: Heiss The Shadow Crown Peace is returning to Granorg under Eruca's reign. But someone remains, lurking in the shadow of history... Heiss' Scheme Heiss invaded Granorg's Royal Hall and sealed it with the power of Flux in order to stop Eruca from performing the ritual. Heiss tells Stocke to come to the Imperial Ruins. Call for Destruction Heiss says he wants to destroy the world, as it is not worth saving... and that he had brought up Stocke to usher in the destruction. Heiss also says he and Stocke are one and the same. The Sacrifice It is revealed that Stocke and Heiss are both Sacrifices from the Ritual of Flux. Heiss was the late King Victor's younger brother, and escaped his fate by defecting to Alistel. The next Sacrifice was the older prince, Ernst. Heiss kidnapped Ernst and erased his memories of his past, giving him a new name... Stocke. The Madness of Heiss Heiss tells Stocke to join him, as they are both Sacrifices who have been foresaken by the world. Stocke declines. Heiss escapes after losing the battle, but swears to kill Eruca before she meets Stocke. What time did Heiss escape to? When did Stocke and Eruca meet for the first time? A Timely Warning (sidequest) SH Final: Ernst After Heiss Heiss fails to assassinate Eruca. He moves in time and space and invades Granorg's Royal Hall. Stocke pursues Heiss to the Royal Hall. The final battle over the chronicles begins... Warlord's Sword Heiss' minions get in the party's way, but Garland takes them on and protects Stocke. The Road Perilous As the party hurries to Eruca, they reach a hall containing bizarre floating boulders. The Black Guardians The path to continue on has been blocked. It seems the four sources of black energy sealing the way must be removed. Death in Black Stocke defeated Executioner Palomides, who had been turned into a black guardian, and released the first source of black energy. Warlord in Black Stocke defeated King Garland the Mighty, who had been turned into a black guardian, and released the second source of black energy. Monstrocity in Black Stocke defeated the giant spider at Holff Ruins, which had been turned into a black guardian, and released the third source of black energy. Valkyrie in Black Stocke defeated Field Marshal Viola, the Valkyrie, who had been turned into a black guardian, and released the last source of black energy. Death Knell Stocke saved the unconcious Eruca from Dias. Selvan had been with him, but seems to have headed to the Royal Hall with Heiss. Dias and Selvan, enticed by Heiss, met short ends. Final Battleground The final battle against Heiss is about to begin. Stocke tells Lippti and Teo of his resolution and heads to the Royal Hall. Aprocrypha Heiss, who had absorbed the souls of countless people, faces off against Stocke. But Stocke, his strength amplified by his grim determination, proved to be even stronger than Heiss. Heiss realizes that his only option left is to breach the power of Flux and destroy the world. Ritual of Flux After a fierce battle, Heiss meets his end. Stocke's party returns to the present time. But if the break in Flux isn't stopped, the world will die. The ritual of Flux is required... Eruca attempts the ritual without using her brother Stocke's soul. But without a Sacrifice's soul, the ritual fails. Eruca collapses before the power of Flux. Stocke speaks with Eruca and gives his soul to her. Stocke says his farewells, but everyone believes they will meet again. The ritual of Flux succeeds, and peace returns to the world. A Promise Rosch visits the graves of the men he lost at Gran Plain. Sonja, his longtime friend, goes with him. Rosch and Sonja vow to keep the world safe for the sake of Stocke and the others who died. But Kiel, along with the men Rosch thought had perished, appeared there. Kiel explained that a kind traveler had saved them. From Kiel's description, Rosch is reminded of only one person... Rosch is certain he will meet this traveler again, the man who is his best friend... The Show Goes On After overcoming her sadness, Eruca continues the ritual as a true queen. The strength she recieved from her brother is evident in her strong gaze. A Little Hero Marco lost many people he knew in the war. He feels that it is his duty as a survivor of the violence to protect the peace that so many had died for. IronArmed General After the fighting stopped, Rosch became the general of the Alistel army. He then married Sonja. Shaman After parting with Stocke, Aht gained a newfound awareness of her role as a shaman and traveled the world in order to protect the world she saved. Overseers of Time Lippti and Teo had watched over the history of civilzation in Historia since the fall of the empire. Valkyrie in Repose Field Marshal Viola miraculously survived the battle. She gazes upon a peaceful world even while fighting against the disease inside her. Beast God at Rest "What is true strength?" Gafka asks the next generation. Gafka was a master of martial arts, but he had seen the inner strength within Stocke's spirit. Life of the Beastkind Love can be created by coming together and through true communication. This relationship will surely change the way humanity and the Beastkind see each other. A Warrrior in Love While everyone else celebrated the end of the fighting, Raynie was different. She continues to wait for Stocke's return, in order to keep the promise she had made. The Lives of Humans Behind every heroic act stands the hard work of countless people who go unrecognized by history. The efforts of the Resistance that supported Eruca will live on in people's memories.